Pinhead Prefect
by PWBabeegirl
Summary: *CoS, PoA*Percy's life gets turned upside down when he finds himself falling for someone other than his girlfriend. Please Review!!
1. The Beginning of the End

Pinhead Prefect  
  
This story takes place before the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts in CoS.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End  
  
"I can't believe it Fred! Or you George!" I said frantically to the twin Weasleys.  
  
"We said we were sorry Judy!" began Fred.  
  
"Yeah Judes, we did say we were sorry." finished George a little softer. Their eyes were almost pleading. They had made my homework for McGonagall's class disappear on accident when they wear trying to get a copy of it. I burst into tears.  
  
"I stayed up half the night in the common room writing it and it takes you two seconds to make it disappear!" I cried. Just then Percy Weasley, Gryffindor's Prefect, walked in and took in the whole scene.  
  
"George! Fred! Why is she crying?" he yelled at the twins in a half snob-half concerned tone. I looked up and saw the "Pinhead Prefect" so the twins called him, looking down at me, he had a straight face but his eyes were soft and comforting.  
  
"Percy, we didn't mean to do it-" began George.  
  
"Honest!" ended Fred.  
  
"What'd my brothers do to you?" he asked as he sat down next to me, making a handkerchief that I made out was his, since it had a big "P" written out in Old English sewn on it, appear and he handed it to me.  
  
"They made my homework for McGonagall's class disappear." I said crying a little harder. Percy looked up at his brother's and shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry uh -"  
  
"Judy, Judy Gentley." I said sticking my hand out and managing a smile.  
  
"Percy Weasley." he said as he shook my hand and smiled.  
  
"Now let's see what we can do about that homework eh?" he said as he took out his wand and in an instant, my homework appeared in front of me. I picked it up and examined it, and before I could thank my rescuer, he was gone.  
  
"Wow, Pinhead helped you out Judes." smiled Fred as I held up Percy's handkerchief and squeezed it tighter.  
  
"Now, would it be bad to ask if we can copy it?" asked George. I faced the twins and gave them questioning looks.  
  
"Right." they said in unision and smiled. 


	2. History will not repeat itself

Chapter 2 - History will not repeat itself  
  
Percy made his way to McGonagall's class and peered in, there sat Judy Gentley, in the front row. George and Fred sitting behind her. For some reason, he wondered why he hadn't noticed her before. They were both in the same house, only separated by two years, and his brothers were always hanging around her. She had long straight light brown hair, and she had ice blue eyes that could pierce the soul. Her smile was pearly white and could make any lucky wizards heart melt. At that moment Fred looked up and poked George and pointed at Percy. He could make them out mouthing 'Pinhead Prefect'; their name for him, and suddenly Judy looked up and smiled. With that, Percy hurriedly left for his own class. With all that was going on, he didn't want to be the next petrified. His girlfriend though, wasn't that lucky. Penelope Clearwater, Prefect for Ravenclaw, had suffered an attack, the ones going on a lot lately. All the classes had to be walked through the corridors by a teacher to their next class. While she was in the infirmary, he was out and about thinking about other girls. This just couldn't happen, he had to stay truthful through this ordeal.  
  
"Percy?" I turned around to the sound of Ron's voice.  
  
"What are you doing walking around the corridors Ron?" I asked as I walked up to him and Harry.  
  
"We were just on our way to our Potions class with Snape."  
  
"Hello Harry." I said smiling to Ron's best friend.  
  
"Hello Percy." he said smiling.  
  
"You two better get to class, before I take points away from Gryffindor." I said in a tough tone. They both nodded and ran to their class. It was a pity Hermoine Granger, their other friend wasn't with them, she had gotten attacked and was lying petrified in the infirmary with the others. I shook my head of the thoughts and decided to go visit Penelope in the infirmary. I made my way past all the classrooms and got to the door. I carefully opened it and Madam Pomfrey greeted me with a smile and a hello.  
  
"Come to visit Miss Clearwater?" she asked. I nodded and made my way to Penelope's bed. I sat down and held her hand. I knew she didn't know I was there, but I had a guilty conscious, with all this thinking about Judy and all. Pomfrey turned and left him alone with the Ravenclaw.  
  
"Penny, I know you can't hear me," began Percy, "but I want you to know that my interest has been sparked by a certain Gryffindor, she's friend with Fred and George. Her name is Judy Gentley. I just thought you should know." He ended and got up, passing Ron and Harry's friend in the process on his way out.  
  
I sat here in Potions, looking bored listening to Snape ramble on about a draught for some invisibility thing. I wasn't really paying attention, which was out of character for me. I was always on top of every class I had. I absorbed everything like a sponge; even ask Oliver Wood, my boyfriend. Oops! Did I just let that out? Well, might as well let SOMEONE know! I'm half muggle, my mum's the muggle and my dad comes from a wizarding family, he is a pureblood. My mom got a letter from Hogwarts, and that's where she met my dad and Oliver's dad. My dad and Oliver's dad are best friends. My mum was going out with Oliver's dad until my mum's fourth year. That's when she fell for his best friend, my dad. Everything was cool between them three, Ollie's dad had no hard feelings towards my dad and after they graduated, my mom still had two years here, when she graduated they all had a trip out to the states and that's where Ollie's dad met his mum. Oliver and me grew up together really. I'm sorta repeating history, I guess. I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts, and I'm going out with Ollie. I haven't fallen for his best friend though, Percy Weasley. I never met him until today, I had only seen him from afar, or when he was with Oliver, but we were never introduced. I had promised myself I wouldn't fall for Oliver's best friend, no matter who it was. Anyways, Oliver and I decided to keep our relationship secret to everyone besides our close friends, Percy, Fred and George, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. Especially since I know that almost every girl in Gryffindor has a crush on him, especially since he's our Quidditch captain. But whatever I don't let that bother me.  
  
"I wonder why he stopped by McGonagall's class." I thought to myself as I tapped the end of my quill on my desk.  
  
"Judy!" whispered Fred from behind me. I turned around and mouthed a quick "What!" and turned back around so Snape wouldn't catch me. When I was sure he wasn't looking at me, I turned to face Fred again and he made a note levitate to my hand. I quickly grabbed it and opened it into my Potion's book.  
  
It read:  
  
Judes! This is Fred and George, rather known as Gred and Feorge. We were wondering why Percy went out of his way to go to McGonagall's class to just look in, instead of visiting his dear ol' Penny. Is this the Gentley charm at work? What will dear Ickle Oliver Wood think about this eh? Well, we love ya bunches anyways! Even Ickle Harry Potter and Ickle Ronnie! Yup! We found out yesterday! They think you're the cutest Ickle fourth year in the world! Just smashing that is isn't it? Well write back! -Much Love- Gred and Feorge  
  
I scribbled my reply on it quickly so Snape wouldn't catch it, and made it levitate back to Fred's desk. The class went by slowly and Snape took away ten points from Gryffindor because I answered a question wrong. I got to the common room and let out a long sigh. Today was just not my day. Then all of a sudden a second year came up to me.  
  
"Come off it Gentley." She said coldly.  
  
"What?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, don't try and act stupid." She gave me this evil glare.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked with a straight face.  
  
"Don't act like Oliver is your boyfriend, cause he's not." I gave her a shocked expression and she quickly stalked away.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Katie Bell.  
  
"Some second year trying to tell me to back off her boyfriend. And I'll give you one guess on who she was talking about." I said sadly.  
  
"Oliver? She thinks Ollie is her boyfriend?" she burst out laughing.  
  
"I swear, these lit'l girlies …" she said in between giggles.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" came Oliver's voice from the portrait whole.  
  
"Oh nothing-" I began but Katie cut me off.  
  
"Your new girlfriend came up to Judy here and told her to back off." She said snickering. Oliver came over to me and hugged me. He made me scoot up to the end of the couch so he could sit behind me and hold me from there. He always did that, ever since I was born and he was only two years old, well so our parents say. I leaned back onto Oliver's muscular chest. All of the practice he did for Quidditch made him really strong and gave him a nice build.  
  
"I swear you two .." smiled Fred and George. Percy came in quietly behind them. I froze a little.  
  
"What's wrong Juju … you're all tense." Oliver sat me up and started rubbing my shoulders. Percy sighed and sat across from us.  
  
"So Perce, how's the Ravenclaw?" asked Oliver from behind me.  
  
"Same. She's petrified and can't hear a word I say when I visit her." He said a little sad.  
  
"She'll be okay Percy." I spoke up. Percy looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but blush. 


	3. Insults, Insults, Insults

Chapter 3 - Insults, Insults, Insults  
  
I made my way into the Great Hall for breakfast, and sat next to Oliver, Judy(his girlfriend, how could I forget), Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Alicia. We were all eating happily, well maybe not me. How could I be happy when I should be sad? I forcefully shoved a spoonful of Cornflakes into my mouth as I saw Oliver grab Judy's hand. Why was I feeling so uneasy? Was it the thought of me cheating on Penny? I knew that I would never do that. With all that was going on, all the threats written on the third floor wall next to the lavatory I found Ron and Harry in, talking about mudbloods and the heir of Slytherin. Usually I would always see all my siblings that attended Hogwarts at the table, but today I hadn't seen my little sister, Ginny Weasley. She had been really frightened about the whole petrifying thing.  
  
"Hey Percy!" said a girl from the Ravenclaw table waving at me. Oliver, Fred, George, Judy, Ron, Harry, and Alicia all turned to look at her and they smirked. I turned a little pink and waved back.  
  
"Sheesh Percy!" smiled Fred.  
  
"Wha?" I asked a little off.  
  
"You've turned into such a great ladies man! I didn't even know!" smiled George.  
  
"Our Ickle Percival is growing up so fast!" sighed Fred wiping away a fake tear. George and Fred pretended to console each other. I shook my head and stared at my barely eaten bowl of cereal. Every one else was trying to stifle their laughter. Then all of a sudden Oliver bust out with such rage about Quidditch being canceled.  
  
"I still can't believe it! What rotten luck, I swear! There just had to be a stupid Slytherin monster lurking about the halls!" sighed Oliver frustrated.  
  
"Get off it Wood!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What are you getting at Weasley?" asked Alicia.  
  
"They canceled Quidditch because of it!" Oliver said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Get over it!" I said giving him a look. Judy was looking from me to Oliver and back again. Her expression showed worry.  
  
"Oliver ..." she said pulling at his robes. Oliver, ignoring Judy's attempt to stop him from making a scene, glared at me. He hated when people talked about his sport.  
  
"Oh what do you know Mr. Prefect. You hate flying! You can't even PLAY Quidditch!" I stood up offended.  
  
"I know lots Oliver! Unlike you, you dumb jock! And you know what? You SUCK at Quidditch!" It was Oliver's turn to look offended and his mouth hung open. Everyone at the table around us had their mouths hanging open in shock also. They have never seen me or Oliver fight before. Even if it was about something stupid. Judy suddenly stood up and glared at me. Instead of her nice blue eyes, they were cold and menacing.  
  
"I've only been introduced to you for one day, and I thought you were nice. I actually thought you were nothing your brothers said you were! I was soo naive!" I stood bewildered as she continued to ream me. "Don't you ever, EVER tell Oliver he sucks at Quidditch! You have NO RIGHT to say that! Unless you can be a better keeper than him, then I highly, HIGHLY advise you to keep your mouth shut!" The hall went quiet and I could tell my ears were burning red.  
  
"I-I-I ..." I stuttered trying to come up with some come back. Before I could say anything, Oliver got up and Judy followed. I looked around at the faces of my friends, none of them wanting to look at me.  
  
"Who does he think he is!?!" bellowed Oliver as I practically ran to keep up with him as we made our way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. In all her life of knowing Oliver Wood, she had never seen him get this way about anything else but Quidditch. He hated it when people criticized him about the way he played his most favorite game. Once they reached the common room, the Fat Lady asked for the password and Oliver yelled it back. The portrait had an aghast expression on her face.  
  
"Oh Fat Lady," I began, "I'm soo sorry! He's in a foul mood." I explained sheepishly as I ran to catch up with Oliver. I found him thrashing about and kicking the rug as I watched him where I was standing. I slowly made my way to him and stood next to the long couch. He looked up at me and stopped.  
  
"Do I really suck at Quidditch?" he asked, his face stricken with sadness. I made my way to his side and put my arms around him, giving him a comforting hug.  
  
"You DO NOT suck at Quidditch. You hear that. Don't listen to that git. He doesn't know what he's talking about." I said lifting up his chin, so he could look at me in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed me gently. We mostly never got time alone anymore. Ever since the attacks started, it felt good to be alone. Oliver put his arms around my waist and lifted me a little off the ground with his strong arms to deepen the kiss. Even though I was taller than most of the girls in Gryffindor, Oliver was still taller than me. I had to be on my tip-toes to kiss him. But I wasn't complaining, he was a good kisser.  
  
"Do you know you make me feel like the luckiest wizard in the world?" he asked as he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.  
  
"Well Mr. Lucky Wizard, we have got to get to class, I have McGonagall first, and if she finds out that I made you late for your first class, I'll have to write up a nice long essay about something. So lets go!" I said kissing him on the cheek and dragging him out of the common room.  
  
On my way to McGonagall's class I had left Oliver at Divination, and was now rounding the corner of the hallway when I noticed someone was waiting at the door for me. As I got closer, I saw that it was Percy.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly.  
  
"I just came to see ... to see how Oliver was." he said looking sad.  
  
"He's just peachy after having a fight with his BEST FRIEND!" I said incredulously. "How do you think he feels?" I asked turning red.  
  
"Well, maybe if he got over his obsession with Quidditch and actually cared about something else, he wouldn't leave himself wide-open!" he snapped back. I gave him a piercing glare.  
  
"So did you just come to insult my boyfriend some more? Just go away you P-I-N-H-E-A-D P-R-E-F-E-C-T!" I said the last part slowly and loudly. Percy turned red and stalked off. I scoffed at him and then walked into McGonagall's class and sat down infront of the twins. They both gave a low whistle.  
  
"Are you okay Judes?" asked Fred from behind me. I turned around and sighed.  
  
"I just called your brother a Pinhead Prefect to his face." George and Fred smirked.  
  
"Serves him right." smiled Fred. "No one insults Judy's dear ol' Ollie."  
  
"You learn so fast. I'm so proud of you Judes!" grinned George. "Now Fred, you were saying we had no influence on her! She's starting to pick it up!" he smiled warmly.  
  
"You should have seen the way Ron and Harry were looking at you when you defended Oliver. They were practically beaming!" laughed Fred.  
  
"Really?" I asked giggling.  
  
"Yea, I saw it! I thought they were petrified!" George laughed. I couldn't help but laugh myself.  
  
"Wow, The-Boy-Who-Lived has a crush on me! I feel soo loved!" I giggled as McGonagall walked in and we all quieted down. Class went by fast and we had gotten out twenty minutes early so we could get walked to our next class, Potions. As we were walking, Fred, George, and I were talking about Quidditch. Oliver had tried to get me to try out for the Quidditch team ever since I came to Hogwarts. I always played as the position of one of the Chasers, but my fear of not being good enough had stopped me from going to tryouts. Oliver had said he was okay with everything, but I knew he was disappointed in me for not trying out at least. We got to Snape's class and took our seats, he came in a minute later and started the lesson on some draught that contained Wolf's Bane. I stifled a yawn and started to lazily write down some notes. 


	4. Apologies aren't my thing

Chapter 4 - Apologies aren't my thing  
  
We went to lunch and I made sure to sit far away from Oliver and Judy. No use in starting another fight. George and Fred came and sat down on either side of me as I moved the food around in my plate with a fork. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson were next and they sat in front of us, chatting about something that happened in their transfiguration class. I grabbed my goblet full of iced pumpkin juice and took a big gulp. My eyes went to Oliver and Judy as they were engrossed in a deep conversation. They looked around at us and then chose to sit next to Fred, so I thought, as not to look at me.  
  
"Ey Percy," whispered Katie as I looked up hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" I asked as I leaned in to hear her.  
  
"How's Penelope? she asked concerned.  
  
"Good I guess, I heard Professor Sprout tell Dumbledore that the Mandrake potion will be done tonight. So I'm anxious for tomorrow." Katie smiled. After lunch, we finished the rest of our classes and made our way to the common room before dinner.  
  
"Weasley, I need to talk to you." came the voice of Professor McGonagall from the inside of the common room. She looked more grave than usual. I nodded and followed her to her office.  
  
"Percy, I have something to tell you that might shock you." I was concerned now.  
  
"Okay," I began as she motioned me to sit down. "What is it about?"  
  
"There's been another attack and a student has been taken to the chamber." my breath caught in my throat. "The student that was taken ... well it was your little sister, Ginny." I was taken a back by what she had just said.  
  
"Ginny ...?" I responded bewildered.  
  
"An owl has already been sent to your parents. I'm very sorry Percy." Professor McGonagall put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sprang up and hurriedly made my way to inform my brothers. As I got to the common room, it was empty, everyone had already made their way to the Great Hall. I practically ran to the Hall and sat next to Judy, not caring about the matching glares Oliver and Judy were giving him. I was out of breath and thirstly drank from the goblet in front of me. Just then Dumbledore came in and sat down at the head table. He announced to the rest of the students about the progress of the potion. Everyone but me cheered as they realized that soon they would know who was the attacker. After announcements were done and everyone began to eat, I faced Fred and George's face. They saw my expression and they both produced a matching one.  
  
"All right, Percy?" asked Fred. I shook my head and cleared my throat.  
  
"Fred, George, where's Ron?" they both shrugged, neither Ron nor Harry were at dinner.  
  
"What's going on Perce?" asked George.  
  
"It's Ginny." I replied as my eyes began to well up with tears.  
  
"What's happened to Ginny?" they asked at the same time. The faces around me of my friends and Judy and Oliver were now all etched in concern.  
  
"She's been taken to the chamber. They got her." I said in a whisper. The girls gasped and put their hands up to their mouths. Fred and George swallowed hard and Oliver shot me a look of sympathy.  
  
I got up and made my way back up to the common room. Fred and George had all of their friends to comfort them, who did I have? No one. I took a seat in front of the fire, staring at the floor. The portrait hole opened and students came and filled up the common room. He heard familiar voices but didn't seem to keen on talking to them at this moment.  
  
Oliver and I made our way through the portrait hole into the semi-full common room. There sat Percy in front of the roaring fire. I elbowed Oliver softly and nodded towards Percy. Ollie gave me a you-better-be-kidding-I'm-not-talking-to-him look and then I gave him a you-better-or-not-I'm-not-talking-to-you look. Then I gave him some puppy eyes that I knew he couldn't resist. Oliver dragged his feet over to Percy and I could tell Percy and Oliver were apologizing to each other. I smiled to myself as Ollie clapped Percy on the back.  
  
"Hey Percy." I said quietly and sat down next to Oliver.  
  
"Hey .." he said as quiet as I did. Oliver and the rest talked for awhile as the whole Quidditch team sat around us. Percy was staring off into space and Harry wasn't even there. I felt sorry for Percy, I mean, I hadn't apologized to him and he to me. The hours went by and one by one the students would go up to their rooms. The only ones left in the common room were Ollie, Percy, and me. Oliver and Percy were talking about next year and the N.E.W.T exams that they had to take, and I was reading up on something from my Standard Book of Spells 4. Then finally, Oliver said he was going to go up to bed. He leaned down and was gonna kiss me in the mouth when I turned and he kissed me on my cheek instead. I didn't feel like showing P.D.A's infront of Percy, especially since he was in the shape he was. Ollie left and me and Percy sat there in silence. A couple more minutes passed and then both of us spoke up.  
  
"I-" we both said at the same time. Percy chortled, it was the first time I had ever really seen him laugh. He looked at me and then cleared his throat. The awkward silence filled the air again. I got up and sat right next to Percy. He looked up and stared into my eyes from behind his horn-rimmed glasses. This sort of peace of mind came over me.  
  
"I'm not that good at apologies ... they're not really my thing." he smiled genuinly.  
  
"Percy-" I began, but was interrupted by Percy's lips over mine. At first I didn't respond, but then I don't know what came over me and I gave in. My arms went instantly around his neck and he sorta pushed me down so I was lying under him on the couch, our lips never parting. Oliver's face flashed in my head and I quickly pushed Percy off of me. Percy had this look of pure disgust for himself, and I, well I felt like shit.  
  
"It was just his emotions taking over, cause Ginny's gone, that's why. It was a mistake, and Ollie needs to know." I said to myself as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom that I shared with Katie and Angelina. 


End file.
